Which one of us needs saving?
by ninjadoodlemonkeys
Summary: Crow Hogan x OC. Not sure how violent it could get. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Raven

Age: Same as Crow

Personality: You take after your dad a lot and you're very much a tomboy. You like to tinker with stuff (duel runners) and you built everything you own; nothing was bought. You really like kids, but you think that if you took care of any you would just end up hurting them.

Background: You were the only child and you always got what you wanted, in a way, at least. Your family didn't have much money, so they found you the parts and you built it yourself. You found it more fun that way, so you didn't complain. It was your dream to become a turbo duelist, but the only ones who supported your dream were your parents. Everyone else thought that you wouldn't make it because you were a girl. Your parents died when you were 15, and without them you broke down.

What you look like:

**Chapter 1:**

You sat in the back of the alley, examining the middle of the campsite. There had always been tents there, but now there was evidence of a fire in the middle of the open area between the buildings. No-one could get to your hideout, not unless they could fly. You decided the best thing to do was start packing up. After all, if one person could find you, the rest would soon follow.

You heard shouts from outside, so you slipped on your gloves and got ready to fight. From across the canyon, you saw someone on a black duel runner being chased towards the canyon. He flipped a switch on his runner and wings popped out in the back. So he can fly. That would explain a lot. He landed on your side of the canyon and you hid behind a building, wanting to use this opportunity to learn as much about him as you could.

Of course, he jumped off his runner and headed straight for your tent. He was going to find out you were here. Normally, there you didn't leave anything around, but you had just packed up and your suitcase was still sitting on you unrolled sleeping bag. Damn it.

He walked inside and you could hear him muttering something about someone finding him, too. I wandered over to his runner and examined the wings. One had gotten a little scratched when he landed, but the craftsmanship was skilled. Here went nothing.

You walked inside the tent, startling him and causing him to swing a punch at you. You caught it with ease and flipped him onto the ground, placing your foot lightly on his chest. It was more of a warning to not stand than it was a way to pin him. "How did you find me?" you asked, getting straight to business. You could worry about the runner later.

"Hang on," he urged, sliding your foot off his chest and propping himself up on his elbows. "I was going to ask the same of you. After all, you have to be able to fly in order to cross that canyon."

"A valid point. Speaking of which, nice runner. That still doesn't answer why you're here, who you are, or any other questions about you or where you come from. So, I suggest you start talking." You put your foot on his chest again and pushed him back to the ground, this time a lot more forcefully.

He frowned and grabbed your ankle. He sat up, pulling your ankle forward, causing you to lose your balance and fall next to him.

"How about we make this a civilized conversation first? I might be more willing to spill that way." You nodded and sat back up, yanking your ankle away from him. You both sat up and just sort of stared at each other for a minute, wondering who was going to speak first. It was him.

"So, I got here on my runner. But, how did you get here?"

"I flew, just like you did. Well, okay, I go a less conspicuous route, but I flew over the canyon, just like you."

"So, you've got wings, too?" I nodded. "Can I see your runner?"

"I suppose," you hesitated. "Come on. It's a little bit of a walk." You stood and held out your hand to him, surprised that you trusted him this much. He took it and stood, brushing the dust from your boot off of his shirt. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Anyway, let's go!" You led him through the maze of buildings to where you stored your runner. "Crow," he startled you.

"What?"

"My name's Crow."

"Raven," you replied. You walked the rest of the way in silence, until you got to the makeshift garage you had fashioned out of spare wood. You swung open the door, and Crow gasped. For living where you did, you had a pretty sweet ride. It looked pretty much like Crow's except yours had navy blue stripes where his had yellow. A beam of light hit one of the wings, causing both of you to squint a little.

"Shiny," he observed. He walked inside and you followed, closing the door behind you. You flipped the light switch, revealing a couple tables with spare parts and a dresser in the far corner. A family portrait sat in the middle, encased in a simple wooden frame.

He reached for the picture, then stopped. "May I?" You nod slightly, looking at the floor. He picked it up and examined it for a minute. "Are these your parents?"

"Yes," you force out, holding back tears.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with this group called Arcadia. And there were these other guys who called themselves Yliaster. They're both gone now. I don't think they're dead, but I don't think they're on Earth anymore either. It's just this weird feeling I have. You probably think I'm crazy."

"Arcadia _and_ Yliaster?" he set the picture down and his head snapped up.

"What? Do the names mean something to you?"

"Not me, but my friend might know something."

"Are you saying...?"

"Come on, I'll lead you there." You took a deep breath, wondering if you should trust him enough to follow him. It was then that you realized you had just told him what happened to your parents. You had never done that before. At this point, you didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay, but I don't really want to take my runner into the town. I'm afraid it'll get stolen."

"That's fine, I'll drive," he grinned and reached for your wrist. He grabbed your hand and a sharp pain shot up your arm. You winced and pulled her arm away, rolling up her sleeve. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just started hurting when you grabbed my hand." He raised one eyebrow.

"I think you just didn't want to hold my hand."

"I'm being serious, Crow!"

"Sure you are, now come on!" he reached again and the pain returned. You glanced at your arm, only to see that it had a slight glow to it. Crow noticed and stared. "What the-?" You screamed in pain as an infinity symbol was slowly carved into your arm. One half glowed red, and the other glowed purple. You dropped to your knees and grabbed the symbol, willing the pain to stop. The symbol faded, leaving no sign that it was there in the first place.

"We really have to get you to my friend. He'll know what this is all about."

"I feel dizzy."

"No, he – what, what?"

"I think I'm gonna black out." You fell back, and the last thing you felt was another sharp pain as your head hit the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt small fingers tickling your sides. You batted your hands at your sides and sat up. You saw a few kids dive under the table, and you rubbed the back of your head. Your hand hit bandages and you winced from the pressure. "What the...Where am I?" You glanced down at your arm; there was nothing strange going on anymore.

A door creaked open and you snapped your head towards the sound. Your neck cracked and you winced again. A boy with black hair that stuck up on both sides walked through the doorway with a mug. "Hi," you said, looking him up and down. You weren't trying to be rude, it was just something you did out of habit. He smiled and handed you the mug.

"Here, have this. It's hot chocolate."

"Thanks. So, who are you anyway?"

"My name's Yusei. And you're Raven, if I remember correctly."

"Remember?"

"Crow told me."

"Oh, so you're the famous friend who knows all the answers, huh? Nice to meet you," you scoffed, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I wouldn't say all..."

"Look, if you've got more info than I do, I like you. Kay?"

"I guess. By the way, Crow's waiting for you guys outside," he addressed the kids. They jumped back out from under the table when they heard Crow's name mentioned. You couldn't help but smile at how happy they were managing to be in a place as desolate as the Satellite. You waiting until they left, then addressed Yusei.

"So, do the names Arcadia and Yliaster mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"My parents disappeared because of them. I don't know the details, but I'm sure they had something to do with the fact that they're missing. What do you know?"

"Well, there are five people who are known as signers. We each have a mark of this thing called the crimson dragon. It saved the world a while ago. Anyway, we're battling this group called the dark signers. They want to destroy the world. We were apparently destined to save the world, but the dark signers can just recruit people, which makes them even more dangerous. That's the basic gist."

"Wait, we? Are you a signer?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the red mark on his arm.

"Stay still," you commanded, and he raised an eyebrow. You moved your arm closer to his and the pain slowly started to creep back up your arm. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. "Grab my arm."

"What?" he sounded rather puzzled. You snapped your eyes open and gave him a death glare, only partially intending to.

"Just do it," you told him and shut your eyes again. He did as he was told and you bit your lip to hold in a scream. The pain grew more intense the longer his hand lingered there. You clenched your free hand into a fist and pressed your nails against your palm. It didn't take long for your palms to start bleeding from the pressure.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Suddenly, the pain receded and you opened your eyes. Yusei stood and clambered backwards. Your arm had started glowing again, but this time the infinity symbol was replaced by Yusei's mark. You unclenched your fist and raised your bleeding hand to your face. You stared at it in amazement as the blood flowed upwards back towards the wounds and they slowly started to heal themselves.

You glanced over at the windowsill and noticed that there was a flowerbed, and the flowers didn't look like they were alive anymore. You glanced at your hand, then back at the flowers, wondering if you could bring them back to life. They immediately perked up and started to bloom. This could be rather useful. You stood and glanced over at Yusei, who gulped in response. He reached for the door handle, then dropped his hand and pointed at your arm. The mark on your arm was glowing purple and you suddenly felt very tired.

The mark vanished and you failed to contain another scream as the infinity symbol was carved into your arm once more. Red and purple lines carved themselves into your arm, all the way up to your shoulder. The door burst open and Crow ran through the door. Yusei jumped out of the way just in time and Crow addressed him, "What happened in here?" Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Yusei point to you and Crow's jaw dropped.

You were floating just off the floor and red and purple lines continued to carve themselves into your skin. It didn't hurt anymore, and you were only half aware of what was going on. You were just sort of staring at the ceiling, and your arms dangled by your sides. The lines disappeared and you heard a soft voice whisper, "Four shall fight and four shall succeed, each in their own way."

You dropped softly to the floor and looked at your arms. The lines were gone and you weren't sure exactly what had just happened. "What the hell does that mean?"

Yusei and Crow exchanged a glance before Yusei asked, "What does what mean?"

"You guys didn't hear that?" They both shook their heads. "Oh, great, now I'm hearing voices too." Crow took a step forward and addressed you.

"What did the voice say, Raven?"

"Four shall fight and four shall succeed, each in their own way."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't know what it means." You frowned and glanced down at your arm, wondering what role you played in the fate of the world. A tall, blond man walked through the door and crossed his arms. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before the blond rolled his eyes.

"So this is Raven, huh? She doesn't look all that important."

"Jack, be nice," Crow muttered and punched him on the arm.

"Jack Atlas. Hello, your highness," you spat sarcastically, mirroring his pose. The tension in the room just about tripled and Yusei and Crow moved to one side of the room.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the king, aren't you? Oh, wait. My bad. You've been dethroned. By your friend Yusei over there, if I'm correct. And I am, aren't I?" He didn't respond, just continued to stare at you. You smirked and sat back down, feeling a bit drained. Yusei and Crow exchanged a glance, them walked back over to the door and shut it.

"Okay, so you're obviously linked to the signers somehow, but how?" Crow asked. You just shrugged. Jack strode over to you and grabbed your arm, bringing it level with his face. You were yanked off the couch as the pain returned. You bit your lip and whimpered. Jack released your arm and turned to his friends.

"How do we know she's not faking?"

"Jack, look at the flowers."

"Yeah, they're just flowers. What about them?"

"They used to be dead."

"They still are. What's the big deal?" He glanced over and his eyes widened. "Never mind, then. How did that happen?" Crow raised an eyebrow and nodded his head toward you. Jack stared and you gave a little wave.

"I still don't believe you."

"You want proof?" you asked, hoping that this wouldn't backfire.

"Yes, I do."

"Are you a signer?"

"Yes, why?" he glanced suspiciously as your arm glowed faintly. You held out your arm.

"Go ahead. Touch my arm. See what happens."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Okay, fine, she's special. What do we do with her? She can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"She's linked to us somehow, and we don't know if that's good or bad. After all, she can only do stuff with energy that she draws from us somehow. Do we really want her to be able to do that before we know if it's good or bad?"

"I guess not, but we could really use this to our advantage."

"So could the dark signers, if my hunch is correct. If we send her away, it would be really easy for them to get their hands on her and use her abilities against us."

"Oh, so now you're against me too, Yusei?"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I don't think we should send her away. It may be dangerous for her to stay here, but it could be even more dangerous if she leaves."

"Speaking of which, does anyone know where she is?" Crow asked, causing them all to turn towards the open door.

"You were supposed to be watching her!"

"We all were, Jack, so don't blame it all on me. Let's go look. She couldn't have gotten far." They ran out the door and stopped to find you in the front yard dueling with the kids.

"I win, but that was a good game! With practice, I know you could beat me!" You held out your hand and the kid you were dueling took it and giggled.

"Thanks, Raven!"

"I want a turn!"

"Me too!"

"Then me!"

"Hang on, guys, slow down. One at a time," you chuckled and sat down. All the kids jumped on top of you and you managed to stuff your cards in their case just in time. You were pinned to the ground and you just lay there laughing until you noticed the guys standing in the doorway. "Okay, guys, you have to let me up. I have to go talk to Crow and the others."

"Aw, do you have to go?"

"Yeah, stay with us!" They continued to insist, but they let you stand.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back later," you patted them each on the head and walked over to the trio staring at you. "What's up?"

"Dangerous, huh?" Crow asked, looking directly at Jack.

"You agreed with us, Crow!"

"Touche." They all stared at you again and you took a step back.

"So, what do you guys want? And why are you staring at me like that? Am I glowing again or something?" You glanced at your arm to make sure it wasn't glowing. It wasn't. Crow took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Here's the deal. We're going to let you stay here, but Jack probably isn't going to be very nice to you."

"Hey!"

"Also, just to warn you, it's gonna get kinda dangerous. We're gonna have to take you with us wherever we go." You started to protest, but Crow interrupted you. "It's not that we don't trust you or anything like that, but we don't want anyone else to know about your...abilities."

"You're talking about me like some kind of freak."

"You are a freak," Jack muttered. It was clear that he wanted you to hear him. You snapped your eyes toward him and he smirked.

"Maybe so, but there's no need to point it out."

"No reason other than to insult you, that is." You shrugged.

"Why would I be insulted by the truth?" Jack continued to stare, but there was a new look in his eyes that you couldn't quite figure out. "Anyway, I accept your terms, but if I'm gonna stay here I wanna go back for my ride." They all nodded and you started to walk off.

"Wait, you can't go alone, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So, who's going to escort me?" Everyone turned to Crow, who sighed and hopped on his runner. You walked over and hopped on behind him.

"Now, you're not gonna faint on me again are you?"

"I promise." You drove off and Jack and Yusei stood in the doorway, exchanging a glance.

"Think she's gonna faint again?"

"Probably."


	4. Chapter 4

You both ran back to the garage and you jumped on your runner. "Let's go." Crow just stared at you. "What?"

"Don't you want to take the picture?" You turned around to stare at the only traces left of your family. You got back off your runner and walked over to the dresser, taking the frame gently in your hands. You set it back down and turned to face the red head once more.

"I'll see them again. Besides, I lost them years ago. I think it's time I moved on. I'll never forget, but I can at least stop moping around. Now, race you back to house?" You grinned and he mirrored your expression.

"You're on!" He ran back to his runner and you drove up next to him. "Ready?" You nodded. You jumped over the gap again and drove through the streets, both laughing all the way until you pulled up in front of the cabin. You fought over who had won for a while; it had been really close, but you finally just gave up and let Crow win. Jack and Yusei came out of the cabin and stared at your runner.

"Whoa. How did you get a ride like that?" Yusei asked.

"I built it out of spare parts." His jaw dropped.

"Really? I built my first one out of spare parts, too." Jack scoffed at Yusei's reaction.

"Yusei, stop flirting with the new girl. Akiza would kill you if she found out."

"Jack, I'm not flirting with her. Besides, nothing is going on between Akiza and I. We're just good friends."

Crow jumped off his runner and rolled his eyes. "Yusei, it's fine. We all know you have a crush on her. Besides, she likes you too, so there's nothing to worry about."

"She do – I mean, there's nothing going on! Stop it, you guys!" Yusei turned a bright red and crossed his arms. Jack and Crow laughed and you climbed off your runner.

"Hey, I didn't know something so simple could cause such a big problem. Warn me next time, okay?" You walked over and punched him playfully on the arm. You didn't think it was possible, but he turned an even brighter red and you all laughed.

"Anyway, I guess, we should find you a spot to sleep," Yusei grumbled.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. I'll just sleep on the couch or something."

"Well, I usually end up crashing there, but you can have the couch if you want," Crow offered.

"I'm not going to steal your spot, Crow."

"No, seriously, take it. I really don't care." The two of you argued back and forth for a while until you half threatened him.

"Don't make me smack you, Crow."

"I don't think you would hit me, Raven."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he crossed his arms stubbornly and your hand flew to meet the side of his face. The two connected with a loud smack and Crow stared at you in shock. "You actually did it."

"I told you I would."

"But – Oh, that is it!" Crow dove forward and pinned you to the ground, but you quickly flipped him over. You tussled for a while, but you could tell that there wasn't going to be a discernible winner any time soon and you were both getting tired. You shoved Crow off of you and sat up.

"So, who won that one?"

"I don't care any more," Crow replied, falling backwards onto the ground next to you.

"Wait, where did Jack and Yusei go?" you asked, looking around you. The sun had started to set and you could only guess that Jack and Yusei had gone inside already. "Oh, great, they left us out here. Anyway, we do kinda need to figure this out."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, fine, I'll sleep on the couch if you really want me to," you finally agreed. Crow grinned and stood, offering you his hand. You started to reach for it, them caught yourself and pulled your arm back.

"Is something wrong?" Crow asked, suddenly serious.

"No, I just...It's nothing. Let's get inside." You reached up and took his hand, ignoring the pain that shot through your arm when you did so. He didn't have a mark like the others and he didn't really know much about what was going on, so you assumed he wasn't a signer. All the evidence suggested that your mark thing only reacted around signers, so you were having a difficult time figuring out why it reacted to Crow like it did. "Let's get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up on the floor as a loud thud startled you awake. You sat up and rubbed the back of your head, noticing your surroundings. A blanket was wrapped around your ankles and a pillow was on the couch where you used to be laying; the thud must have been from where you had fallen off. You don't remember falling asleep with a blanket, though.

You glanced over to the window and noticed that Crow had fallen asleep sitting against the wall. He sat with his knees up, his back leaning against the wall and his hands dangling limply between his legs. You weren't sure if he was still asleep or not. Normally, you would have assumed the thud of you falling would have woken him up, but he still looked a little too peaceful to be awake.

You slowly stood, being careful to make as little noise as possible. You set the blanket by the pillow and stretched, then carefully opened the door and went outside. It was still fairly dark, but the first rays of light were starting to peek out from behind buildings. You glanced down at your watch. It was only 5:30.

You knew you weren't going to be able to fall back asleep, but you didn't want to hang around and risk waking anyone else up. Usually, you would just go for a ride, but you weren't sure how much everybody would panic if you weren't back by the time they woke up. Still, you needed to clear your mind before you got cranky and accidentally snapped on someone. Plus, with your new powers you weren't sure how much damage snapping would do.

You decided to write a note and slipped it under the door, not wanting to have to open it again. You pressed some buttons to make the engine quieter, then took off on your runner. You decided to take the most straightforward route, and in a couple minutes you were standing by the unfinished bridge to the city.

You walked up to the edge and pulled a black rose out of your boot, about to drop it into the water when you were startled by a familiar voice, "A black rose, huh? That used to be Akiza's name, if I remember correctly." You whirled around to see Crow standing by his runner, arms crossed.

"I woke you, didn't I?"

"I was awake the whole time," he assured you, uncrossing his arms and waving a dismissive hand in your direction. He walked over next to you and stared out at the water. "What's it for, anyway?"

"It's just something I've always done. Every month, I drop a rose into the water and wonder who would find it. I always hope for a reply of some kind, though I'm never quite sure what it would be." You glanced over at him, but he didn't have any visible reaction. You dropped the rose into the water and watched it float away.

Suddenly, he turned to you and asked, "Why do you hide your face?"

"Huh?" you responded, confused by what he meant.

"Your hair. It hides your face. Why?" You shrugged. "Oh, come on. There's gotta be a reason. What are you hiding?"

"How do you know if I'm hiding something or not? I could just like having my hair like this," You said a little too defensively.

"Let me see." You hugged your arms to yourself and shook your head firmly. "So you are hiding something."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but I figured it out. You've got a marker, don't you?" You stared at him, wide-eyed. "But that's not all. Having a marker isn't all that big a deal here, but you used to live in the city, didn't you?" He waited for a response, but you didn't give him one. "If anyone there knew that you had a marker, they would have shunned you, maybe even sent you back here. Not even your mom knew. Only your dad."

"How did you figure all of that out?"

"I went back to your garage and found the papers from where you moved. The rest I read in your journal. I'm not smart enough to figure it out on my own."

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was silence as you both stared out at the water.

"It's not just the marker anymore, you know." Crow turned back towards you and raised a questioning eyebrow. "As time went by, my hair couldn't cover all the marks. I eventually just started to cover them with makeup. I kept my hair this way to hide the scar." You pulled back you hair to reveal a scar that went along your cheekbone all the way down the side of your face.

You could tell Crow wanted to ask about it, but he didn't so you let your hair fall back down. Instead he just said, "We should get back. Yusei's probably up by now."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he likes to work on his runner before Jack gets up and gets in the way."

"What about you? Don't you get in the way too?"

"I'm too busy with the kids most days."

"Ah, I was just teasing anyway."

"I know," he grinned widely and you couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a small one. He grabbed your hand and pain shot up your other arm.

"Crow, are you a signer?"

"No, why?"

"My arm acts really weird around you, but it should only do so around signers." He glanced down and realized your arm was glowing. He quickly let go of your hand, remembering what had happened in the garage and thinking he was causing you pain. You caught his hand before he had a chance to fully move away and intertwined your fingers.

"But doesn't that hurt?" You shook your head and smiled convincingly. The truth was that it did hurt, but you would ignore the pain so long as it meant you got to hold Crow's hand. Something told you he wouldn't let very many people do that, and you intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. "Well, okay, but if it hurts, tell me."

"Okay," you agreed.

"Promise?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't break promises. Even if it hurt, I wouldn't let go."

"You really like me, don't you?" he teased. You just smirked and ignored the question.

"So, Yusei and Akiza, huh? What's she like?"


	6. Chapter 6

When you finally got back to the house, Yusei was waiting for you in the front yard. "Where were you guys?" he asked quietly.

"The bridge," Crow answered. Yusei raised an eyebrow. "We were just talking. Geez, Yusei. I thought you were better than that."

"I don't ignore the obvious, Crow," he insisted, shrugging slightly.

"Oh, shut up," Crow glared.

"Fine, but don't think this conversation is over. Especially if Jack finds out." Crow's eyes widened. The two of you exchanged a glance, them ran for the front door. Yusei just laughed and stepped to the side, pulling the door open for you.

You ran through and stopped just in time to avoid running into Jack. "What are you guys doing?" he asked with his usual annoyed tone.

"Um...we, uh –"

"Never mind. I didn't really care anyway. Now, who's going to get me breakfast?" Yusei came in and closed the door behind him as he tried to figure out where the conversation was going. "Crow?"

"Excuse you?" You looked at Jack with disgust and resisted the urge to clench a fist.

"I never get my own breakfast. Duh."

"Oh. I see. I'll deal with breakfast for all of us. Don't worry about it." You flashed a genuine smile and Crow looked at you in shock, clearly not expecting that response. You winked at him and he nodded knowingly, wandering down the hall into what you guessed was the kitchen. You waved at Jack and followed Crow, Yusei not far behind you. Jack just stared after you with a bewildered expression.

Crow gave you a high five and embraced you quickly. "In all the years I've spent with Jack, I've never seen him look so surprised. I can't believe he fell for that!"

"He has lost his touch a bit since he became friends with you, Crow," Yusei interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, you're sarcastic so often that he's started to not be able to tell the difference."

"It's not my fault! If anything, I should be helping," Crow pouted, crossing his arms.

"Is it like this every day?" you asked. Yusei nodded and walked back out of the kitchen. "Well, better get started. What do you want for breakfast, Crow?" He just kept staring at the ground. You waved your hand in front of his face, but got no visible response. "Come on, Crow, stop pouting. It's not that bad. Besides, you know you're friends mean well. They're just joking around." Still no response. You sighed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as you walked by, and laughed as his head immediately snapped up. "So? What do you want?"

"Well, that depends on your cooking ability."

"Very funny."

"No, I'm serious. Some of the food we have only tastes good if you can work magic."

"I spent my entire childhood cooking my own food out of whatever I had laying around. I think I can cook with actual food."

"Okay, but let's just start with eggs."

"If that's what you want. Just don't hover, it'll distract me." Crow walked out and you grinned evilly. When you were done, you poked your head out and kicked the door open dramatically carrying several plates on your arms. "Breakfast!" you yelled, and you heard shouts of excitement from the other room. You stared at the handle, willing it to open, but it didn't work. Apparently you needed the energy of a signer to work that magic stuff.

The door was ajar, so you lightly kicked it open and set some of the plates down on the table. You had prepared a huge breakfast omelet and set it down in the middle of the table and gave each kid a plate, then ran back to the kitchen to get more plates and silverware. "Everyone dig in! I hope it tastes good." You weren't going to make enough for Jack at first, but you figured you should be nice if you wanted to make your life easier. Crow took a bite and his jaw practically hit the table.

"This is amazing!"

"Even better than my cooking?" a woman said from behind you in the doorway. You turned around and gulped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, what I mean is, oh gosh, I'm sorry, I'll just,"

"It's alright. Now let's taste this amazing food you made." She wandered past you into the room and it fell silent. She pulled a fork from her apron pocket and took a bite, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, go on, everyone. Don't let it get cold." You smiled and returned to the kitchen to wash the pans you had dirtied. The woman followed you into the kitchen and introduced herself, "I'm Martha. I assume you're Raven."

"That's me."

"What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome, but you seem like you can take care of yourself just fine."

"I have some...special abilities...that Yusei thinks might be helpful in against the Dark Signers." The words came naturally to you, as though it wasn't at all strange to talk about dark signers and the end of the world in such a causal tone of voice.

"Ah, you're the one who brought my flowers back to life."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I ask you a question?" She sounded rather serious, so you turned off the water and dried your hands quickly, turning toward her.

"Yeah, sure. Ask away."

"Do you like Crow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He needs someone to talk to. He seems carefree, but he has a lot on his shoulders. He insists on taking care of the kids and helping Yusei with all this end of the world stuff, and he doesn't have anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as they try to deny it, Yusei and Jack have girlfriends that they can rely on. Yusei has Akiza and Jack has that Carly girl. Crow's all alone, and I think he likes you. You are quite pretty, after all." You stared blankly, hoping you were concealing your blush well enough.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not very good at helping other people."

"You made breakfast, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't-"

"That helped the kids because it fed them a decent meal. It helped me because it saved me the effort of having to cook. And it helped Crow because he realized that he had someone else to rely on. He may not know it yet, but he found another friend today. Just see what you can do, okay?" You nodded, and she closed the door behind her.

"Jack has a girlfriend? Well, that's unexpected."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, I'm going to be writing shorter chapters from now on, but I will update more frequently. At least one a day, I think. I have a bunch of crappy one shots I have to post, too. Also, if you have other requests, feel free to message me. I need more ideas! And it doesn't have to be Yugioh. That's just the one I write the most. Anyway, back to the story.**_

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, Martha has agreed that you can stay here with her and the kids while all the fighting goes on."

"Are you kidding? No way! I'm coming with you guys. Besides, wasn't that the original agreement?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So, who am I going with?"

"You can go with Yusei, if you want."

"Sure, that will work."

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Be careful. If you start to be surrounded by purple light, hightail it out of there. Don't go too far, just don't get stuck inside."

"Why?"

"If you're inside the purple barrier, everything is real. The damage, the monsters, everything, and these dark signers play for keeps. Not to mention no one knows what will happen with your arm if you get stuck." You stared down at your arm. You had almost forgotten about it. It had been a couple days since it had started glowing, and it hadn't gone off again since you had received that cryptic message. _Four shall fight and four shall succeed, each in their own way. _You still didn't know what it meant, and it was driving you crazy.

"Crow?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful, too." You leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips and he turned a bright shade of red. He stared at you, then his face broke into a wide grin. You mirrored his expression and flipped the switch on your runner. "See you on the other side."

Yusei drove past you and you took off behind him, eventually moving next to him. "So, who are you fighting?"

"Roman. I think he's the leader."

"What's his big weakness?"

"He made me fight my friend. I only won because he took himself out. I'm not sure if they have weaknesses, but if they do, I intend to find out during this duel."

"No weaknesses? That's a bit unrealistic."

"You haven't met the dark signers."

"I'm guessing that's a good thing."

"Definitely."

"What's the plan, then?"

"Win."

"Sounds good to me. Where are we headed?"

"Just follow me."

"You sound nervous. You're not worried you're going to lose are you?"

"Not anymore."

"Then why so worried?"

"I'm a little scared about having to look after you. If you're inside the field, who knows how your arm will react. But if you're outside, Roman can use your energy to power up his earthbound immortal and I don't know if your arm can save you."

"Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on winning. Besides, who knows? Maybe these earthbound immortals can be taken out from the inside."

"You raise a good point, but I think you'd be more help to us here on Earth."

"If you say so." You rode the rest of the way in silence until you saw a huge beam of light in the sky a little way away.

"That's Luna!" Yusei shouted, and rode towards the light. You followed not far behind, and wondered who Luna was. You had heard so many different names being tossed around while you were at the house, but you hadn't met anyone new. Maybe they really did think you were a freak.

After performing several trick jumps over piles of garbage, you got to where the light had appeared. An empty Sector Security van sat in front of you and you heard shouts from both directions. Yusei dived off of his runner and started shouting for someone named Leo. A purple beam of light shot in front of him, blocking his path and causing him to jump back at least a full foot. "Is that the force field you were talking about?" He nodded.

"Trudge!"

"Yusei! Luna disappeared and now Leo's trapped in a battle with Devac. We have to do something!"

"We can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Once a shadow battle begins, it can't be stopped. Luna must have gone to the spirit world." They continued talking, but you tuned them out. Something about the spirit world seemed familiar to you, but you didn't know why. You knew the myth about the spirit world of duel monsters, but you thought it was just a myth. Still, there was something about it that made your insides hurt, as though something bad had happened to you while you were there.

"Here goes nothing," you muttered, and focused all your energy on the purple line in front of you. You managed to draw some power from it, but you started to feel nauseous and you were starting to hear menacing voices. Waiting for it to pass, you walked up behind Yusei and the man he referred to as Trudge. You whispered into his ear, "I'll be back," and grabbed his arm.

He whirled around, but not quick enough. Your arm started glowing and you felt your very being starting to dissolve into thin air. "Where are you going? How are you doing that? Raven!" Trudge turned around and fainted as he saw you floating up in another beam of light and dissolving more quickly as you went higher and higher.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I majorly lied when I said there was going to be a new chapter every day. I am currently suffering from severe writers block, and it may take a while for the next chapter too. Heh. Whoops. Sorry, and enjoy. Reviews or ideas are appreciated.**

When you opened your eyes, you were surrounded by a forest. "We won't let them get away this time!" you heard someone shout. People were always shouting around you. It was getting annoying. You ducked behind a tree as several monkeys ran past you, pointing scepters at pretty much everything they looked at.

"Quick, this way," you heard someone whisper from across the path. You saw a young version of the dark magician and a young girl with green pigtails duck behind another tree. They crept down a hill and you ran across the path to follow them. You skidded to a stop and the top of the hill and ducked behind a bush as the monkeys looked around. Luckily, they didn't see you.

It was a pretty steep hill, so you figured you could slide down more easily than you could walk. You could see the two kids at the bottom, so you braced yourself and sat down, slowly lowering yourself and jumping to land behind them ungracefully with a thump.

The girl turned around and pointed one of the monkey's scepters at you. "Who are you?"

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you Luna?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Raven. I came to look for you."

"Are you the girl with the glowing arm?"

"That's me. Anyway, who's Leo?"

"He's my brother. Why, what did he do? He's not in danger, is he?"

"Well, I'm not sure. That depends on who Devac is. Apparently Leo is dueling him."

"Leo! You have to go save him!"

"And how do you propose I do that? He's trapped in a shadow duel, I can't stop it and I can't help. He has Yusei with him. That's all I can guarantee. Now, is there anything I can do here that will help you?"

"No, I don't even know what I have to yet. I'd rather you go help Leo."

"Okay. Good luck, Luna."

"Thanks. You too, Raven."

"I'll see what I can do for your brother," you assured her as you floated back up into the sky.

"Not even I can do that," the dark magician stuttered as you dissolved and reappeared behind Yusei.

"I'm back," you whispered and he almost had a heart attack.

"Where did you go?"

"The spirit world. I talked to Luna, she's okay, you don't have to worry."

"You can just hop back and forth?"

"I've only done it the once, Yusei. I don't know."

"So, when will she be back?"

"I don't know. How's Leo doing?"

"Not nearly well enough." Your runner beeped and Crow's face popped up on the screen.

"What's with the light show?"

"Oh, that was Luna. She's in the spirit world."

"Now, of all times? Wait, what was the second light?"

"That was me following her."

"You can jump back and forth between the spirit world and here?"

"That's what I said," Yusei jumped in. "She left before I realized. Sorry, Crow."

"No, she's back, it's okay, but is Luna still there?" You nodded. "What are we gonna do about Devac?"

"Well, Leo is already dueling him."

"What? We have to get him out of there!"

"We can't! All we can do is wait."

"Fine, but what if he loses?"

"I'm trying not to think about that," Yusei said solemnly. "But I do want Raven to go back to the house."

"What? No way. I'm staying right here!" you protested. You did want to go back to the house, but you wanted to do some more investigation about what effects that purple light had on you. After all, if one draw could make you hear things, maybe a larger dose could tell you more. It was dangerous, but it could help Crow.

"Raven, you need to go back." Just then, the screen split and Jack's face popped up next to Crow's.

"What are you dimwits arguing about?"

"How did you know we were arguing?"

"I was talking to Crow before he called you. I heard everything."

"Then shouldn't you know what we're arguing about?" A pause on the blond's end made you smirk. "Anyway, I'm not going back, but there isn't much I can do here."

"Why don't you go with Jack?" Yusei suggested innocently.

"I don't think so, Yusei!"

"It was just a suggestion, geez." You pulled up a map on your screen and located Jack's runner. Planning the route, you minimized the map and put the screen back to the two boys. Everyone was quiet for a minute as you put your helmet on and sat back on your runner. "Where are you going, Raven?" Yusei asked quietly.

"I'm gonna pay Jack a little visit. See you on the other side, Yus."

"Wait, what? No, wait, you can't do that!"

"Too late!" you yelled back as you kicked the engine into the top gear and took a trick jump over the nearest garbage heap. "See you there, Jack!"

"Wait, what? I swear, if you come find me, I'm gonna-" You flipped off his screen, leaving only Crow on the line.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" You nodded. "Wow. You are so amazing." He shook his head. "You're being careful, right?" You did another flip and he turned a little blue. "Well, that answers that question..."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"I know, but still. Did you figure out what's up with the purple fields? Like, how they affect your arm?"

"Yeah, I think, but I'd like to do some more...research. They have this weird magic going on, and I still don't know how it affects me. I started to hear voices when I drew from it. I wonder if they have a similar effect on the cards." Suddenly, everything started to click in place, and you started to get a sense of why your arm glowed. Why you were here. Why you were the one that was chosen.

You slammed on the brakes, and just stared up at the black sky. "Who are the four?" you shouted to nobody in particular. "Why will they fight? And how can I stop it?"

"You cannot stop it, my chosen one. You can only witness the events and make sure that the right one gets their gift," an ominous voice responded. It didn't sound exactly like the one that you had heard before, almost younger in a way. "You can only ensure that the bird does not fly the coop, so to speak."

"What the hell does that mean? How do you expect me to do what you want if you don't tell me what it is that you want me to do? What if I pick the wrong person?"

"Uh, Raven? Are you feeling okay?" Crow said over the screen.

"You are smart, destined one. You will choose the correct one, and you will be able to make the choice alone. No matter who you choose, it will work to our advantage."

"How do I know I want that to happen? What if you want to destroy the world?"

"That is not what we wish to accomplish, foolish mortal."

"But am I really? I have the power to reverse death. I could live forever, if I wanted to. Am I really mortal? I have the power to control the forces of the very universe, to tear the fabric of space and time. Why did you give me that power? If you wanted whatever it is done so badly, couldn't you just do it yourself?"

"We cannot meddle in human affairs. We must choose one to represent us. Just as the signers and dark signers fight for the fate of the world, you and one other must fight for the fate of humanity." Then, the voice changed. A blue-haired man appeared in front of you and continued to speak, "Even if the signers win, nothing is certain. The world can still fall to ruin if you do not succeed. I understand that you do not want this burden, but you are the only one who can bear it. You must fight." He vanished just as mysteriously as he had appeared and the voices stopped all together.

A purple light flew past you, then one on the other side. "Hello, Jackie," you heard a girl say a little down the path. Then, a voice you quite clearly recognized.

"Hello, Carly." Jack was dueling someone, and you were trapped inside. This was not going to be good.


End file.
